


How Gavin Became A Fashion Major

by Toaster_Warlock



Series: Detroit: Become College [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Connor and Nines are brothers, Connor has a shit fashion sense, Humans AU, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: The story of how Gavin Reed became a double major in Criminal Justice and Fashion.





	How Gavin Became A Fashion Major

**Author's Note:**

> The main focus ship in this fic will be Gavin900, though there is some pre-slash Hannor >:3
> 
> All semi-colons are courtesy of my amazing beta and I have to give credit to the two fools in the Hannor server who helped me come up with these amazing ideas. I love you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

Connor walked through the campus without any hurry whatsoever. He held a tall thermos in one hand and an iced tea in his other. The sun was blazing on him and his bright apparel as he smiled, the walkway warming his bare feet. Occasionally, he would notice the very few people who looked at him like he was insane. Connor just wanted to laugh; those people hadn’t been at the university for long if they didn’t know about his….interesting fashion sense. Connor would think this was narcissistic if there weren’t, on multiple occasions, by multiple people, interventions held to help him fix what was obviously his disaster of clothing choice. Connor listened attentively during each one, humoring them for about a week before he went back to his old “style”. Those had stopped in his second year, but still….it was funny as all hell to remember. Connor is pretty sure the Fashion Department still has warning posters of him pinned in their hallways. Oh, what a good year that had been.

Connor opened the glass doors of his destination with his foot, considering his lack of available hands, and entered the crowded cafeteria. He smiled and said a quick hello to some people in passing, throwing quick, honest compliments at each of them, and even a few people Connor didn’t know. Connor always believed just one compliment a day could improve someone’s life so he always made sure to them to most people he could. Besides, why not be kind to someone?

Connor scanned the room. There were a lot of people loitering around full tables or waiting for a turn at the, honestly complete shit, microwave in the back corner. Connor almost visibly shuddered as he remembers the Noodle Incident of 2016, before averting his eyes. They suffered a great loss that day, it was best if Connor wasn’t reminded of those things. Turning his head Connor noticed another sticking above all the other students. Ah, there he is. Connor made his way through the near hoard of students and walked over to his brother who was standing in a rather chaotic mess of a line.

“Hey bitch,” Connor said, in lieu of a hello. Not like it mattered as his brother, Nicholas, who was lovingly deemed Nines by Connor, just rolled his eyes and took the iced beverage from Connor’s hand.

“Thank you, though I’m not so sure I should be saying that after you decided to show up wearing…. _that_.” Nines had long since given up on helping Connor develop some form of a “normal style”, coming up with a compromise that while in their apartment he would absolutly, under _no circumstances_ , dress like that. Connor had agreed, and he kept to that promise even if he started wearing more obnoxious things outdoors after that.

Connor smirked at his brother, clearly pleased with himself as the other just let out a small huff of a laugh and shook his head, taking a long drink from the straw in his cup. Connor stood next to him, pulling his phone out and writing a small “completed” next to the note telling him to bring his brother the drink he requested early that day. He looked at his schedule, not having much else to do. He had a meeting tomorrow with his professor, but he had already completed all of the work he wanted to for it so he had plenty of time until the end of the day to do something. He knew his brother was doing something today, though the coward refused to tell him what, only saying he would give his location and who he was with _after_ , and there had been a significant emphasis on after, Nines was out the door and on his way. Connor had agreed, because Nines was still holding up his side of their deal that he would tell Connor, at the very least, where he was going. But Connor didn’t dwell on that, he looked at his week of goals and noticed the glaring red note that simply said Grocery Shopping. Connor sighed, he really hated grocery shopping, as much as he loved being around people and out-and-about, grocery shopping just got on his damn nerves. Still, if it was on his list that meant his brother couldn’t do it, so he guessed it was up to him. Considering he had nothing else to do, Connor copied and pasted the task from Thursdays schedule to today’s. Connor waited until Nines was done paying for the fruit bowl he had ordered before asking what he wanted from the store as they walked back towards the design and retail department of the campus.

+++

Connor felt a wave of pure wrath attack his soul for the fifth time that evening as yet _another fucking family_ blocked the entire isle so Connor couldn’t pass with his cart. There was a split second where he wished they would all burn for the crime they were obviously committing, but he shook that thought from his head. _‘Nothing good comes from wishing ill on others’_ his mother’s voice said in his head. Connor just took a deep breath and backed out of the aisle, electing to come back down it before he left the store.

Backing out of the aisle put him in the produce section. The vegetables on display looked healthy and relatively fresh. While Connor and Nines both preferred to have homegrown produce, there was only so much they could get away with in their apartment. Connor walked along with his cart, picking up what he needed and placing it in one of the bags he had brought with him into the store. He went through all the meals he had planned for next week, deciding on what he should get now and what would be best to just get a few hours before he actually crafted the meal. He looked down the line of veggies and paused when he saw a familiar face. Connor smiled before walking over to the man who was staring down at an eggplant like it was some otherworldly creature.

“Hello Professor,” the man startled just a little bit before turning around. He visibly relaxed when he realized who it was.

“Jesus Connor,” Hank said with a small laugh, “you damn near gave me a heart attack.” He looks at the eggplant before putting it into a plastic bag the store provided and dropping it into his basket. Connor felt his brow furrow for a second before remembering that not everyone was as environmentally conscious as he was. He pushed it aside for now, not wanting to get into an argument with his professor like he had with so many other people. Hank stared at him for a second, before realizing he was and looking away. Connor noticed the way his fingers were tapping against the handle of his cart. Connor knew his professor wasn’t the….greatest at starting a conversation outside of work and lecture related situations. It made Connor smile knowing his professor was just as awkward outside the classroom as he was inside of it. He decided to spare his professor a small, teasing roll of his eyes and leaned against his cart.

“What are you planning on making with that eggplant?” Something easy like that lead to a full on conversation that somehow turned into Hank, the man almost demanded Connor call him that outside of the classroom, retelling a story about someone trying to threaten Hank with a mushroom once when he was more active in the field. Apparently some woman was yelling profanities inside of a Walmart one morning. When Hank got there it was clear she was high off her ass and refused to leave when ordered to do so. When Hank finally gave up and elected to just cuff her and take her back to the station until her high wore off, she had screeched at him and grabbed the nearest thing she could reach before waving it menacingly at him. Hank remembers that being one of the few situations he could keep his professional air, telling how he nearly fell over with how hard he started laughing. He was able to get cuffs on her, taking her back to the station where she was allowed to rest it off, it was uneventful with her the rest of the night, but Hank didn’t stop chuckling at the memory for almost 4 months.

Connor smiled as they walked in relative silence as they find themselves walking down aisles together. It was nice. It was rare that Connor had someone to talk to while he shopped, and he had to admit it was a welcome distraction to the chaotic hell that was this store. Connor briefly wondered if this store was the only one this insane and crowded, though Connor supposed that he was just being dramatic….still though. He was taken from his thoughts as Hank spoke to him.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you wearing something so...casual.” Connor looked over to the man, a small smile playing on his lips. “It looks nice on you,” Hank said, almost as an afterthought that he immediately got flustered. Hank started apologizing but Connor’s laugh cut him off, the smile on his face only widening. No one ever compliment his looks, and for all the effort everyone seemed to go through to get in his head, Hank just walked in and destroyed it all. Connor eventually regained his composure, Hank probably beyond confused, which did make Connor wonder why he was still standing there, a blush staining his cheeks. It was….cute on Hank.

“Nor I you, Profe-I mean Hank. You should let your hair loose like that more often.” Connor felt his smile turn back into the small one he had on his face practically the whole time they had been walking. His professor always had his hair tied up in some form of a ponytail or bun when he entered the class. One time he came in hungover even, yet his hair was still tied off, barely a strand out of place. Connor liked the way Hank looked like this. It made him….softer. Hank stared at him again, which was most curious to Connor the more Hank did it, before letting out a short cough.

“Right, okay, well….uh,” Hank made some weird form of finger guns at him, his blush only seeming to deepen as he did. “I’ll see you….tomorrow. Yep.” Hank didn’t walk off until Connor chuckled and agreed that he would, wishing the professor a good rest of his evening. Hank nodded once before walking off, mumbling curses to himself until Connor could no longer hear him. How adorable.

Connor realized he was standing in the middle of an aisle, leaning against his cart like some love-stricken fool in a romantic comedy. He _almost_ would have laughed at that if he didn’t think it wasn’t _almost_ the complete truth. Connor wasn’t worried about it though, so Hank thought he was….visually appealing, many people did. Hank wasn’t the first, probably wasn't the last either. Still, it was different when Hank said that to him, more personal in a way.

Connor just groaned as he realized he really was the main character in his own god damn rom com and wandered down the aisle, this being his last one. He had yet to receive a text from his brother saying he was leaving for his destination, so Connor pulled out his phone and sent a quick message that he was on his way home. When Connor got back to his car after purchasing all of his items and still hadn’t gotten a response from Nines, he became a little worried. As much as Nines didn’t look it, his brother was almost always on his phone, not only that but the sound was always on. Connor took a breath, his brother was fine. They weren’t kids anymore, and Nines could look after himself. Connor stored his few groceries in the back seat behind the driver's side before hopping in and starting the car.

+++

Traffic was surprisingly normal that day. No overly aggressive people trying to recreate NASCAR live in 4k HD for Connor to “enjoy”. No idiots who didn’t understand that the speed limit was more of a suggestion, and not something absolute. Connor would have to guess this was the fastest he had gotten home on a Monday in all the year’s he had been driving. He pulled in front of his apartment, parking behind his brother’s car before climbing out of his car.

Across the street was a car Connor didn’t recognize, well no. No, he knew this car but he wasn’t sure why or from where. Connor shrugged it off, picking up his light load of groceries in one hand and walking up to his door. He opened it and was about to announce that he was home but the scene in front of Connor gave him a great amount of pause. Sitting on Connor and Nines couch was Nines, nothing abnormal about that. What was, _very_ , abnormal was the man currently straddling his brother. That’s why he knew that car, because it belong to Gavin Reed. The same Gavin Reed who startled when the door opened and turned to look at him.

Connor made eye contact with Gavin for about one second before the man cursed and hurriedly hopped off Nines. He made the quickest beeline for the door Connor had ever seen. He sidestepped letting the man pass and run out the door to his car. He watched him speed off into the night, a passing thought that driving that fast in the streets was dangerous, but then again, it was _passing_. What _wasn’t_ passing was the fact that his brother, who was very obviously a mess, was calmly sitting on the couch like he wasn’t kissing Connor’s classmate and friend like the last source of nourishment on Earth was in Gavin’s mouth. Connor didn’t say anything though as he walked to the kitchen located behind the couch and living room. He placed the groceries on the counter, giving it another minute before he said in the most calm voice he could, “So….Gavin huh?”

His brother didn’t say much, just gave a small cough, before replying, “I uh...didn’t hear your text.” Connor snorted before he couldn’t hold back any more. He started laughing, struggling to say anything at all. Nines just groaned in fake agony, or maybe it was real, Connor didn’t know. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to his brother. This couch had seen worse than kissing, that much Connor knew, so he wasn’t too weirded out by the fact that Nines and Gavin had almost defiled it more...okay, he was a little but he wanted to know more about what the fuck this was, so he dealt with it.

“When did that happen? How did that happen?” Nines just sighs, head falling back against the couch. He turns his head to look at Connor.

“Remember that day you forgot your book...and I had to bring it to you?” Connor stared at him before breaking out laughing again. That fucking day, Connor nearly died remembering it. Nines just glared at him, no real heat behind it, and Connor calmed down as quickly as he could. He was still giggling but he motioned for Nines to continue.

“Well, it started a few days after that. That fucking idiot….” Nines shook his head, a dumb little smile stuck on his face. Connor smiled at his brother, he was happy Nines found someone who made him smile like that. He was about to respond when he suddenly sat up so fast he almost fell off the couch, Nines nearly jumped 5 feet in the air at his movement though, as he too sat up, concerned about….whatever Connor was thinking.

Connor looked his brother dead in the eyes, “Nines...that was almost an entire year ago.” 

Connor lost his shit when all his brother did was smirk and shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters here on out will be from Gavin and Nines perspective.
> 
> I live off of kudos and comments so...you know what to do.
> 
> [Consider Supporting Me?](https://ko-fi.com/toasterwarlock)   
>  [Tumblr](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
